Making Miracles
by MessyJess
Summary: Booth barges in on Brennan's private life, yet again, and discovers all kinds of new things about his Bones.
1. Chapter 1

**I might expand on this story later, but right now I have so many ideas buzzing around in my head I want to get as many down on paper as I can before I commit to another chapter story. Let me know what you think! Have fun!**

MAKING MIRACLES

Booth wasn't sure what was going on with Bones, but he sure as hell knew that anything she voluntarily took the day off of work for was serious business. He watched, slumped down in the front seat of his truck, as she hopped out of her car and headed into the brownstone across the street. Part of him felt guilty that he had been following her, but the other part of him, the interrogator/investigator part, said she was hiding something, and he wanted to know what it was.

After she had been inside for twenty seconds he jumped out of the Tahoe and jogged across the street into the building behind her. The lobby was empty and he watched the lights over the elevator tick up to the fifth floor. He pushed the call button and waited. On the fifth floor he got out in time to hear a door click shut down to his left and he darted in the direction of the noise as quickly as he could. His eyes briefly scanned the door before he pulled it open and prepared to find Brennan. The letters "M.D" hit him like a punch to the chest. She was sick. She was keeping it to herself. What if it was serious? Like cancer? Oh God.

He bypassed several startled looking women in the lobby with resolve to get to the bottom of this medical mystery. He approached the counter where a pretty blond receptionist was eyeing him with unveiled curiosity. "Excuse me. Hi, I'm Seeley Booth, and I'm supposed to be here with my partner, Dr. Brennan, for an appointment, and I'm late, of course. Could you tell me which room she's in?" He put on his best charm smile and tried to keep his voice as even-keeled as possible. He could tell it was working; the woman's face was thawing. He knew she was going to spill everything in about three seconds. Three. Two. One.

"Oh, of course, sir. Dr. Brennan was just taken back to room four. You just go right back through those doors and take your first left. You'll find her right in there." She giggled slightly under the glow of his smile and he nodded in understanding and appreciation.

"Thank you so much. She'd just kill me if I were any later than I already am." He turned on his heel and pushed through the door. He barged into room four like a man on a mission. She was sitting, fully clothed on the paper-covered table talking with some man. Judging by the white coat, he was probably her doctor, but still, he was standing awfully close. Bones had a very severe personal bubble. He was the only one she really allowed within that bubble, so what the hell was this guy doing? Just because he's a doctor doesn't mean he gets to be all close-standing with his partner.

"Bones, what's going on? Are you okay? What are you doing here?" She looked completely dumbfounded by his presence and more than a little pissed off. She snapped her gaping mouth shut and turned to the doctor with an apologetic look on her face.

"Ryan, I am so sorry, but could you give me just a minute with the idiot that just barged in? I know you're busy, I'm so sorry about this." The doctor, who looked less surprised now, and more amused, nodded his head. Booth could tell he was doing his best not to laugh as he headed for the door and exited the room. Booth walked toward Bones, hoping to offer some sort of comfort and explanation, but she stepped back at his approach.

She spoke in a very heated whisper, "What am _I_ doing here? What in the _hell_ are you doing here, Booth!?"

"I followed you."

"You _followed _me. Well, this just gets better and better." The volume of her voice had begun to rise and she took a menacing step towards him. He took a small step back, suddenly remembering her years of karate experience and how capable she was of beating the crap out of him.

"You've been acting weird, lately. And you took a day off of work, which is completely unheard of, and I was worried, so I followed you. Are you sick? Are you really sick? Is it cancer? Whatever it is, you can tell me. I will do whatever it takes, whatever you need." She was back to looking at him with complete shock rather than total fury. A small step in the right direction.

"Booth, did you happen to notice what kind of doctor's office this is before you barged in?" He shook his head in mute reply, figuring he should just wait for her to fill him in on the facts before he got in any deeper trouble. "Dr. Ryan Scoffield is a _fertility_ specialist. I'm here to get results from some fertility testing I had done last week. For God's sake, I'm not _dying_, Booth. Don't be so melodramatic! Dying? Seriously?" She shook her head and began pacing back in forth in front of him again. Shaking her head and mumbling words under her breath. He was suddenly grateful his hearing had been damaged in an explosion a few months ago. Then he remembered last Wednesday when she had told him she couldn't go to lunch with him because she had an errand to run. The pieces were starting to fit together now. Except for the gigantic piece that would explain what the hell Temperance Brennan was doing at a fertility specialist's office.

"What the hell are you doing here, then?" A light bulb lit in his head, "Bones, you're not…pregnant, are you?"

"Of course I'm not pregnant. If I were, I would be at an obstetrician's office. I'm here to see if I'm physically capable of becoming pregnant." Booth was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the whole picture, so he asked the only question he could come up with.

"Why?"

"This is insane. What has happened to my life?" If she hadn't been so frustrated and slightly embarrassed she would have seen the completely confused expression on his face, but she was too busy pacing back and forth in front of him and looking exasperatedly around the small examining room. "Four years ago, I didn't know you. And now? Now I miss one day of work. One day! And suddenly I'm subjected to being followed around Washington D.C. like some sort of f_elon_." She stopped pacing now. Looking at him and fighting every urge she had not to throw a cervical spreader at his head. "What are you doing? You're not my father. You're not my brother. I love you like family, Booth, but this is ridiculous! I am here, in a doctor's office, on my own _private time_ and you barge in as though you have some right? This…this is…this is just completely unacceptable!"

Booth noticed she hadn't answered his question, but she seemed to be climbing further up toward the pinnacle of pissed off, and he'd like to get through the day without being kicked in the groin, so he didn't push any further. At that moment there was a knock on the door and they both paused as it opened slightly.

"Temperance, I'm really sorry, but I've got a full patient load today." Brennan nodded her head in understanding.

"I really am sorry, Ryan. Come on in. We can go over the results." The doctor, who was apparently on a first name basis with _his_ partner, clicked the door shut behind him and looked curiously at Booth, causing the FBI agents' defenses to immediately shoot up in fear that the doctor would try to kick him out. He folded his arms across his chest in what he hoped looked like defiance and fixed the doctor with a stare, all the while thinking, _What the hell are you looking at, doc? I may not call her Temperance, but I'm pretty sure I know her better than you, and I ain't going nowhere._ Brennan sighed at the doctor's questioning gaze and turned to Booth.

"I suppose it's useless for me to ask you to wait for me outside?" Booth nodded at her and she turned back to the doctor, "Go ahead and give me the results. He'll just bug me about the answers until I surrender anyway." There was another attempt to fight back laughter from the doctor as he nodded his head and began to list off really large words and positive results having to do with enzymes. Booth was lost in all the jargon until the doc's final sentences.

"Well, Tempe, it looks real good. In fact, you might want to think about changing your name to Fertile Myrtle. Congratulations." Bones thanked him. The two exchanged a hug and the doctor slipped out of the office with a nod at Booth. Booth looked at Bones, she was gathering up her stuff and heading for the door.

"So that's good, right? You can make babies with the best of 'em. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes, Booth, that is what I wanted to hear." Booth was still confused about the relevance of her reproductive abilities. This was a woman who claimed to never want children. In fact, she claimed that vehemently, all the time. She had said it on national television, even. So why the hell did she care enough to get all these tests done?

"I'm confused here Bones."

"I know you are, Booth. But I don't want to talk about this here. I'm going home."

"I'll follow you. We'll talk at your place." For a moment she looked up at him with yet another exasperated expression and he prepared himself for protests from her, but then she just half-sighed half-chuckled to herself and shook her head.

"Okay, Booth. We'll talk at my place. What has happened to my life?" and with that, they walked back to their cars and he followed her the five miles to her apartment. It had begun to rain while they were inside the doctor's office, and it occurred to Booth how different the world seemed and how many things had changed from the time he had trailed after Brennan into that brownstone building on Maple Avenue.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The entire drive back from the doctor's office, Brennan hadn't known whether to laugh or scream. She was so pissed off at Booth. Of all the presumption. To think she couldn't even take a goddamn day off from work! And, so what, if she didn't share every thought or feeling with everyone in the world? That didn't mean she was being withholding or "weird". She had been doing a lot of thinking lately. She was allowed to do that. She was a bona genius, for crying out loud. Thinking was what she did best.

Booth. Poor Booth. Standing there so confused. Actually worried that she was dying. Like she wouldn't tell someone if she had cancer. As though he wouldn't be the first call she made, after her father and Russ. Hell, she'd probably call Booth first, so he could tell her how to break the news gently to the more delicate men in her life. Booth. What a strange and confusing thing her life had become. She supposed it would just be best to tell him everything, and just let him deal with it, under threat of death if he told anyone else about her thoughts and actions over the last few weeks. Yeah, threat of _painful_ death if he breathed one single word. Painful, slow, disfiguring death. That'd do it. That'd shut him up. Oh God, she hoped it would shut him up.

She pulled into her parking garage and cut the engine in her familiar numbered spot. Booth pulled into the spot next to her and was out of his car and pulling open her driver's side door before she had even collected her purse and jacket. How did he do that? The man moved like a fox or something. It was unsettling. They walked upstairs in silence. But as soon as her apartment door clicked shut behind her, there he was.

"So what's going on? Why do you care if you can have children? And why have you been so distant lately? And what's with that doctor hugging you? He called you _Tempe_. You hate that." The questions just poured out of him and she finally just had to hold up her hand to make him slow down.

"Alright, Booth, alright. Just let me sit down." She walked past him to the couch and plopped down with a sigh. She really didn't want to get into this with him. But she knew that there was no way to avoid having this conversation now. She might as well save herself the grief of his constant nagging and just out with it.

"First of all, Dr. Ryan Scoffield and I are old classmates. We both studied abroad at Oxford for a year on scholarship. He was in some biology classes that I took. We became friends, we still are." She noticed the look on Booth's face. She knew that look. It was the look of Booth about to warn her about some man's baser intentions. She decided to head him off before he accused Ryan of being a lecherous pig, "And before you say anything annoying, Ryan is gay. He is married to his partner, Paul. They have a baby girl, from China who is turning five in three months. Don't say anything bad about Ryan. I'm already upset with you for embarrassing me in front of him, don't badmouth my friend." Booth's mouth snapped shut and he gave her a sheepish look. He didn't say anything after that, just looked at her, waiting patiently for her to continue with her explanation.

"Over that past few months, and particularly the last few weeks, I have given serious thought to having a child." She paused to allow this information to percolate in Booth's brain. After a few seconds when he didn't say anything, she decided to go on, "Before I got completely attached to the idea, I decided to do some fertility testing and make sure I was physically _capable_ of having children. You walked in on the results of the testing, and it seems as though I'm of sound body."

"What made you change your mind? About having kids, I mean."

"A lot of things. Being around Russ' girls and Parker. Taking care of Andy for that small amount of time, and seeing the pictures that the Grants send me. Seeing Hodgins and Angela making plans for the future. Having a family of my own, a father and a mother and a brother, and answers to questions I thought would never come. And…well, I think I understand now what it means to love someone. I think I could love another person, a child, the way my parents loved me. Of course, I wouldn't _leave_ my child alone to go on the _lam_, but you know what I mean. I think I've learned a lot about life over the past few years. And I think I could be a pretty good mom to someone." She looked at her hands while she said all of this. Afraid that he might read her mind if she looked him in the eye. Afraid that he would know the big reason she was holding out on. The big reason was Seeley Booth. He had taught her a lot over the years. She would never tell him that, but he had taught her a lot.

"So…does this mean you've got someone in mind to make a baby with?" She could see Booth in her peripheral vision and his head ducked down to look at his hands as he asked his question.

"No, Booth. Nothing like that is going on. I'm single. I only took these tests because I wanted to know if having a baby was even a possibility before I made a final decision. I haven't made any decisions yet. I'm still not absolutely sure that having a baby is what I want. I'm leaning in that direction, yes, but I don't have any man in mind for the job. And just because I'm thinking about a baby doesn't mean my opinion has changed on marriage. I still don't see it as a necessary step for me." As she spoke the words, she realized there was an exception to her aversion to marriage. She waited for him to say something before she went on with her confessions.

"Okay. Let me see if I have this all straight in my head here, Bones. You're thinking about maybe, possibly, one day having a baby. You took some fertility tests to make sure you could so you wouldn't be let down in the future if you actually decide to go through with it. You still don't find marriage necessary, and you don't have a father picked out for your hypothetical child. Am I getting this right?" Brennan nodded and felt herself gnawing on her bottom lip. They were sitting next to each other on her couch and both were pensively nodding at her peculiarity. Her nodding was a reflex to avoid talking any more about her ever-changing opinions. His nodding was a reflex to try and sort through the unpredictable maze that was Temperance Brennan's brain. He turned to look at her and noticed her gnawing on her lip.

"You're holding out on me, Bones." He inclined his head toward her lip, "You're biting on your lip and twiddling your fingers. Just spit it out now. What other life-altering decisions have you made? You gonna buy a Hummer and shooting PETA members on sight?" She would have laughed at his joke, but suddenly her stomach was in her throat.

"I think I've made my decision on the baby, Booth. I didn't realize how much it meant to me that all these tests come out okay until I was driving to the doctor's office today. And I made a decision about something else to." He would have laughed at her fearful expression if he weren't so completely thrown by this sudden shift in Bones' worldview.

"What decision?"

"I've discovered an exception to my no marriage policy." He raised his eyebrows at her declarations, but didn't say anything, so she continued. "Marriage, to me, means standing in front of a God that I don't believe in and signing a piece of legal documentation that proves my love and commitment to another person. I don't need a piece of paper to do that. I don't need a higher power. To be honest, I think it's become an obligatory ritual in our society, and very few people actually go through the ceremony of marriage with a real belief in God or whatever spirituality. I also think they enter into marriage because of financial security and social decorum. But I think some people, a select few people, they get married because they truly believe that on their wedding day, God will look down on their love and bless their commitment, and they sign a piece of paper because they think they can set the example for the institution of marriage. I think that if I found a man who believed those things, and, by some miracle, he managed to fall in love with me, I think I would get married, because, even though I don't need it, he would. And he would love me even more for it. And I would love him for _believing _in me. Does that make any sense?" She felt like her words weren't good enough, but they were the only ones she had. Booth was nodding, so she assumed he must have at least followed part of what she was saying. What she really wanted to say is she would only marry a man if he were like Booth, but that seemed inappropriate and more than a little self-destructive.

"It makes perfect sense, Temperance." Her head shot up at his use of her name. He was looking into her eyes now. It wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. Somehow, looking at him made her feel more at ease. All of these new thoughts swirling through her head weren't so intense, because Booth probably thought the same things all the time; that gave her an immeasurable amount of ease. He placed his hand on hers and said, "In fact, I don't think I've ever heard a better summary of why two people should get married. You've been giving this a lot of thought. I'm glad for you Bones. I hope you get everything you want. I hope you're happy."

"I'm happy, Booth." As soon as she said it, she knew it was true. She _was_ happy. Happiest she'd ever been, in fact. She wondered why that was. Booth was looking at her now and because all of her words were spent and because it felt like the most natural thing in the world, she smiled at him. The biggest, goofiest smile she had ever smiled. And she felt it spread through her body from underneath her fingernails down to the tips of her toes. He laughed as he smiled back at her, and she knew at that moment. She knew that he was just as happy as she was, and the reason they were both so happy was because they were here together.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He was grinning like an idiot. He knew he was grinning like an idiot because the woman next to him on the couch was grinning back at him like an idiot. He was going to kiss her. He knew it with the certainty of knowing that two plus two equals four. He had wanted to kiss her since he burst into the doctor's office. Realistically, he had wanted to kiss her for somewhere around eight hundred and seventeen days, but this was the first time in those hundreds of days and millions of moments when he absolutely _knew_ that it would happen. And he'd never been happier about anything in his life ever, hence the idiot grinning.

He shifted his body toward her on the couch, and in that moment, he knew that she knew, and he saw her smile change into something else. It wasn't fear or confusion on her face now, no, it was something else. It was anticipation…and…excitement. It was similar to the look on her face when they used to go to Wong Foo's. That moment when the waiter rounded the corner holding a tray filled with everything she never knew she wanted. She leaned toward him. They met somewhere in the middle of a brown leather couch and nearly four years of unresolved sexual tension.

Her mouth was a miracle. The occasional shock of her cool teeth contrasted with the simmering heat of her tongue and lips. She tasted like Carmex and the slippery texture of the lip balm intensified their kiss. The frictionless surfaces of their lips coasted across each other over and over until he was sure he'd pass out from lack of breath. Her hand was fisted in his shirt, pulling him closer and he belatedly realized that his hands were tangled in her hair. She leaned up and his head fell back onto the back of the couch and she kissed him from above. She brought her legs up onto the couch and turned her body to sit on her knees next to him as she kissed him. What he had thought would be his opportunity to kiss Temperance Brennan had turned out to be _her_ opportunity to kiss _him_.

He felt her shift to throw a leg over his lap and he quickly dropped his hands from her hair to wrap one around her moving thigh and the other around her butt and he lifted her. He brought her back to rest on the couch as he lay between her legs, never breaking their kiss. Now he was in control. Now _he_ was kissing _her_. He heard her moan at the delicious pressure of their bodies pressed together and he finally let go of her lips to trail kisses down the delicate flesh of her neck to the patch of skin exposed by her blouse.

His hands found their way to the bottom hem of her shirt and he raised his head to look at Bones for some kind of sign that this should stop. But she gave him none, instead she bucked her hips slightly under his and he moaned at the motion. This was the moment where everything would change. The moment he had fought for years, feared for years, and desperately hoped would come. His fingers wrapped in the material and slowly slid it up, up, up her body and quickly tugged it over her head.

Her bra was…nothing special. Just a blue cotton bra, and he felt fairly confident that Bones wouldn't worry about matching panty sets for a visit to the doctor's office. But what was in the bra…that was what made his crotch twitch. They were perfect. Of course, his concept of perfect body parts had kind of been narrowed to any body part belonging to Temperance Brennan since the first time he'd seen her in a tank top, bending over an examination table; all her warm white skin contrasting against the cold dark metal.

He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she was actually _letting_ him see her this way. He idly stroked the finger of his right hand just below the cup of her bra. She arched into him, wanting more than just idle stroking. He slid his hands around to her back and in milliseconds her hooks were unhooked and he was slipping the straps down her arms. And there they were. Eight hundred and seventeen days of fantasizing about the exact shade of pink that her nipples would be, and now they were right in front of him, proudly defying all his assumptions.

The palest shade of pink. His mouth watered and he slowly, languorously, brushed the flat of his tongue against one and then the other. She sighed his name from somewhere above his head and he grinned at her inability to withhold her delight. She gasped when he suddenly latched onto her breast and sucked hard. Her body was bending like a bow beneath him and suddenly he was aware of her hands tugging his shirt up his back. He rocked back onto his knees still between her legs and hauled his shirt and carelessly tossed it onto the floor next to the couch. While dealing with his shirt, she had been dealing with her pants. They were shoved as far down her hips as they could be, considering his taking up residence between her thighs, and he glanced amusedly down at the puddle denim and Brennan's restlessly shifting legs.

Chuckling a little he leaned back on his knees and worked his way into a standing position next to the couch and held out a hand to help pull Brennan to her feet next to him. Once standing, she shimmied her jeans and panties the rest of the way down her legs and he heaved his pants and underwear off at the same time. They stood next to each other, wearing nothing but smiles and each of them itching to touch the other. He grinned and she blushed. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the delicious press of her balmy skin along his body. She put her head down and he held her closer, and she bit his shoulder softly, and he lost his breath.

He kissed her on the neck and then bit her softly where he'd kissed her, and she caught her breath. "More?" he whispered and she sighed, "_Yes_." He bit harder, and she trembled in his arms, digging her fingers into his shoulders. _I want you now,_ he thought, but wanted to make the feeling stretch into eternity. She melted against him, breathing against, and he curved his hand around the firm heat of her breast and felt her tighten under his hands as she gasped. She moaned his name again, and lust rolled over him and blanked out everything but the woman in his arms.

He smelled the citrus scent of her hair and he kissed her shoulder. Her fingers trailed down his chest, and he shook his head to clear away the fog of lust. She ran her hand down his stomach, and he lost himself in the heat of her palm against his flesh. Suddenly her hand dipped lower and he felt as though lightning had struck him and he let out a strangled groan. She smiled that crooked grin at him, and the room got hazy around him.

It seemed only fair, that since her hand was doing unbelievable wonderful things to him, that he should return the favor. He peeled her delightful hand away from his now throbbing erection and slowly sank to his knees in front of her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance looked up at the ceiling and thought, _This could be good_. As long as he kept touching her. She let out a startled and very aroused half-squeak when she felt him lick the skin between her breasts. He moved his mouth down and down to dip his remarkable tongue into her belly button. His hands took up residence on her ass, and she thought bemusedly of all the moments when she had felt his gaze lingering there. She was whipped back into the present moment when she felt the warm whisper of his breath between her thighs, and she felt heat spread low, which took her by surprise because there he was, Special Agent Seeley Booth, right there in the room, every inch the man she'd been having inappropriate thoughts about for months.

She tried for a moment to think about what was about to happen. Her partner, Seeley Booth, the Catholic, the father, the prude who wouldn't say the word breast, was about to lick into her in broad daylight in the middle of her living room. She would laugh at the paradigm shift if she weren't so wrapped up in wanting him. Just then her brain shorted out, and there was a rushing in her ears, but mostly there was just Booth. His hands on her ass pulled her closer to his mouth and she moaned at the sensations his mouth was creating. She was afraid her knees would give way and she grabbed at his shoulders, his neck, and his hair, anything to keep her anchored to the ground. All there was in the world was the lush heat of his mouth and the glow that pulsed through her veins because of him. She let out a small shout and everything shattered around her and inside her and her knees did give out, then and he caught her in his arms and laid her down next to him on the rug.

"Oh, God," she breathed when she finally opened her eyes and managed to control her fluttering pulse. She reached up an inordinately heavy arm to brush her fingers against his cheek and he leaned into her touch. Then he bent his head down to hers and kissed her again and she felt a familiar heat unbelievably flare again. He had the most amazing mouth. Miracles happened because of that mouth; the dead could be raised with those lips. She wanted to tell him that, but then she would have to stop kissing him, and she had no intentions of ever, _ever_ removing her lips from his. Oh, bliss.

He was moving over her again, nudging her thighs apart and laying his broad body on top of hers. She couldn't stand the waiting. She wanted Booth inside of her. She rolled against him and said, "Hurry," in his ear. He shivered at her command and the urgency in her voice and he slid his hand up her neck, dragging his thumb across her lips and she licked at him and gently bit him as he moved on top of her. And then he was inside her, filling every inch of emptiness there. She jerked hard against him as his fingers pressed into her hips, pulling her harder against him. She felt sexy and crazed, and she moaned at the slide and the friction and the pressure and the shudder in her blood as he moved inside her.

"Oh, God, _Bones_," he said, and dropped his face back to hers, his mouth on her mouth, licking into her mouth as he rocked up into her body, and after that there was nothing but two people, rushing full-throttle, head-first, into their very first miracle.


	2. First Date

The artist was irritated

The artist was irritated. Her arms were crossed across her chest and Brennan could tell she was seconds away from tapping her foot impatiently on the tile floor.

"Ange, I'm sorry, but I can't go. I have a thing tonight, and I can't cancel it." Brennan avoided eye contact and shuffled papers on her desk in an attempt to divert attention from her vague reply to Angela's invitation.

"Sweetie, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I will hog tie you and drag you out that door. What won't you cancel? Why won't you cancel? We haven't been out on the town for any glug glug woohoo in months. I feel neglected." Angela plastered a pout on her face and Brennan shook her head with a slight smile on her lips, but internally regretting the white lie that was going to fall from her lips.

"Angela, we will go out for 'glug glug woohoo' some other night this week, I promise, but tonight I have a meeting to go over particulars for a case that Booth and I worked years ago that is being retried in appeals court." That was more than a white lie. There was no case; there was no appeals court trial. She and Booth were not having a meeting. They were going on a date. An honest to goodness date. Her palms were sweaty and she needed to get home so she could put on her good underwear and a second layer of deodorant. She hadn't been this nervous since she had started dating.

"Fine, fine, we'll go out later. But you'd better be prepared for some serious chatting, because I don't believe for one minute that you're going to meet up with Booth. There's something else going on, and you'd better let me in, or you're going to have a very pissed off artist on your hands. And let me tell you, artists can be _very_ taxing when they're pissed off. Just ask Hodgins." With that she turned on her heel and cruised back to her office, giving Brennan an amusingly warning nod over her shoulder as she went. Brennan shook her head again and dumped the entire pile of papers she had been rustling on her desk into her bag and headed for the door. She had to get home, she had a date.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seeley was nervous. They hadn't had a case in a few days, so he hadn't actually needed to cal Brennan since their night together on Tuesday, but he had called. In fact, he called several times a day, every day. They had a date planned for tonight and he was stumped as to what he should do. It was just dinner. Dinner was normal. He was trying to be as normal as he possible could. No over-the-top gestures, just a typical first date between and man and a woman. Granted, he was completely in love with the woman, but still, totally normal dating procedures should be observed.

_He'd had dinners with Bones for years. Why should tonight be any different?_ The condom in his wallet was practically burning into his butt with that thought. That's why it would be different. There would be sex. And all the little fantasies he'd guiltily indulged himself with for eight hundred and twenty-one days came rising to the surface and he felt himself flush. Oh God, please help me keep myself together long enough to get through dinner. He looked up at the clock to see it was five-fifteen and he catapulted himself toward the door before anyone could alert him to a corpse somewhere in the greater DC area. He needed to head home to change and add another layer of deodorant before he went to pick up Bones at seven.

Just as he was about to push the call button for the elevator a voice rang out behind him.

"Hey Booth!" Charlie came down the hallway behind him and Booth cringed to himself because of the lie he knew he would have to tell to get out of this. "We're all headin' down to O'Reilly's for some beers tonight. You wanna join?"

"Sorry Charlie, I've got Parker this weekend, and I gotta go pick him up from the nanny's. Hit me up next time though, yeah?" He did not have Parker this weekend. He did not need to go pick him up from the nanny's. He had a date, with his partner, and a condom in his wallet. Ribbed for her pleasure, oh God.

"No problem man, next time. See you Monday. Tell Parker, I said, 'Hi!'" The agent turned around and walked back to the suite of offices, leaving Booth alone in front of the elevators to condemn himself to hell for using his kid as a cover story so he could go have sex with his partner. He pushed the call button for the elevator and imagined that when the doors slid open the devil himself would be standing inside to accompany him on his way down.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was six fifty-eight and Booth was standing outside Bones' door, poised to knock. He flashed back to Tuesday night. They'd made love on the living room floor, Booth had rug-burn on his knees to remind him of that fact. They had eventually moved into the bedroom to sleep, but a few hours later Booth had woken up to Brennan's warm skin and citrus smelling hair. He'd wanted her too long not to have her again, and she had responded to his touch. Coming awake and alive under his hands. Then she kissed his shoulder and then his nipple, moving down his body this time. He had clutched her shoulders and then wound his fingers in her hair when she found him and took him hard into her mouth. He had moaned and cried out her name until he had to pull her back up to his mouth. He had kissed her hard, bruising both their mouths, and he made love to her again, taking her high and hard this time so that their climax crashed over him and left them shuddering and gasping against each other's mouths.

He shivered at the memory and raised his hand to knock on the door. A few seconds after, he heard the click of high heels across her wood floor and then the door swung open. She was smiling at him and he smiled back, blinking at the happiness he saw in her eyes. He suddenly felt pretty damn happy himself, and forgot how nervous he had been in the car on his way over. Suddenly, there she was, and he remembered every moment of calm that he had ever shared with her.

"You look beautiful, Bones." He took the few steps into her apartment and relished in the fact that he could now say exactly what he was thinking without worrying about crossing a line. "Really beautiful." He ducked his head down for a soft kiss.

"Thank you. You look nice. Hold on a second, and I'll go grab my purse." She sounded slightly breathless as she turned and walked into the kitchen to grab her purse off of the table. He watched her go, enjoying the view of her backside in her little black dress. He'd never seen it before. It only had one shoulder and was belted across the middle and came down to just past her knees. She looked pretty. Not a word he usually associated with Bones, but it was true, she was pretty. She was as sexy and lovely as always, but her pink-tinted cheeks and her big smile made her seem different, somehow younger, or more innocent. Whatever it was, he was struck by the realization. A whole new chapter of Bones to learn, what a thought.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan had been nervous until she opened the door. That's when the thought struck her that is was _Booth_ on the other side of the door, and she had never been so happy to eat dinner with a man in her life. She'd gone through half a dozen dresses and wished she could call Angela for advice. Finally she settled on a dress she knew Booth had never seen on her before. The effect on him, had been encouraging, to say the least. He'd said she looked beautiful and he'd kissed her, both of which she enjoyed a bit too much for the feminist inside of her. But tonight, she didn't care. Tonight she was happy. Tonight she was going on a date with Booth.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dinner was fun. They talked and laughed. She was surprised at how much they had to talk about that didn't involve corpses. They talked about Parker, Angela and Hodgins, Zack, and her rediscovered family. Then they talked about some of the places around the world they had been. The vacations they hoped to take one day, the movies they wanted to see, and the music that they were enjoying at the moment. She was amazed at all the things they didn't talk about when they were in between crime scenes and suspect interviews.

By the time they walked out of the restaurant they had spent three hours talking about nothing and everything. Booth held her hand as they walked back to the car, and her breath caught a little in her throat. This was the date she had never been on. This was the date with a man who knew her beyond her brain. This was the date with the boy you watched from afar and wished would look at you. This was _the_ date, and it was perfect.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

As they drove back to Bones' apartment Booth was happy, but then he shifted in his seat because his wallet was poking into his butt, and he remembered the condom inside it. That's when his head started debating with his crotch. If this were a real first date, he would drop Bones off at her door with maybe a little kissing and then go home. Because he was a gentleman, and that's what a gentleman did. Realistically, he had already slept with Bones, though. So theoretically, he could just do that again. But then it would just be something you're doing because you've already done it, and the mystery and tension is gone. What if she's just doing it because she knows you're expecting it? What if you ruin this perfect first date for her, by not giving her an opportunity to decide if she actually _wants_ sex tonight? How do you play this one?

They pulled into the parking garage at her building and Seeley hopped out of the car to open her door for her. Surprisingly, she let him. _See, Seeley, this is a real date for her_. _She probably never had dates like this. And you're going to ruin it by having sex just because you did it a few nights ago._ They walked into the building, and when they were in the elevator he made his decision. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side and kissed her forehead. They walked down the hall to her door his arm slung over her shoulder, and he decided he would let her lead. He would do anything she wanted, anything she told him to.

As she unlocked the door he let his arm drop from her shoulder and to his side and he didn't make a move to enter her apartment behind her. She looked surprised when she turned to see him standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing, Booth?" She was half smiling, but he could tell she was confused.

"Here's the thing Bones. I don't have sex on a first date. Never have. And I know that this was the best first date I've ever been on, but I don't want to rush you or 'us' just because we have a history. In fact, if there were any reason to take it slow it would be because we have a lot more to lose here. So, I'm gonna stand here and wait for you to tell me goodnight, or tell me to come in. Either way, it's up to you." He was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, hands in his pockets, and every inch of him wanting to lunge at her and kiss her senseless. But he would wait. Hell, he'd waited for eight hundred and twenty one-days. What was a few more? And he was going to tell her that, tell her that he was totally okay, because she looked confused, and he hated confusing her, but she started to say something before he could get the words out.

"Booth, did I mention I'm not wearing any underwear?" Okay, that settled that. He was going in. Thank God.

"Okay then. So I'm definitely coming in." She laughed, and he crossed the three steps between them in nanoseconds and kicked the door shut behind him and grabbed her waist and kissed her lips with every ounce of feeling he had inside him. His hands finding the zipper of her dress and tugging it down as she fumbled with the belt wrapped around her waist. He distantly heard the whoosh of the fabric and the clank of the belt as it hit the floor.

When their lips parted she laughed again and at his questioning look, she said, "Thank God you're easy Booth, or we'd both be tossing and turning tonight." He smiled at her and walked her backwards toward the bedroom kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, her nose, her neck, anywhere he could reach with his mouth, deeply appreciating the naked flesh under his hands. She tripped over her feet in front of him and so he brought his hands from her hips up just under her ribcage and lifted her off her feet. She gasped into his mouth then wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and her arms twined around his neck.

He missed the turn into her bedroom and wound up pressing her against the wall. He was about to apologize for his mistake when she moaned and bucked her hips into his, using the wall for leverage as her head fell back against it. He let out a growl that he hardly recognized as his own voice and quickly turned and got through the doorway to the bedroom.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan was turned on. There was a perfectly good wall behind her, but Booth turned them, and this time they made it through the doorway and into the bedroom. She gasped as he toppled her onto her comforter, the cool fabric underneath her made her gasp at the contradiction. Booth's body was hard against her softness, and his big body sank them deeper down into the bed. She felt his hands on her again, sliding along the curves and valleys of her body, and she trembled under his fingertips.

She felt him move his body between her thighs, and she arched up to meet him, desperate for the fullness of him. His eyes were dark and hot and she met his gaze head on, caught in the pleasure, crazy for him, and then he kissed her and snaked his tongue into her mouth as he slid into her, deep and perfect, and she gasped and clutched at him as the shock of him went everywhere.

She felt her blood thickening as he pulled back and then thrust into her again even deeper this time. She felt scattered with the tension pressing against every nerve. She moaned low in her throat as he plunged over and over, she bent her body and bucked against him, matching his rhythm stroke for stroke. He whispered while she screamed on the inside, telling her how beautiful she was and how long he had wanted this, how much he needed her. Her internal screams bubbled from her mouth in a heated whisper, echoing how good it felt and how much she needed him. Then everything erupted and she scattered so desperately she wondered she could ever be put back together again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seeley was spent. With his last ounce of strength he slipped his arms tightly between Brennan and the bed and rolled so that she lay sprawled on top of his body. They were both panting and their bodies were glued together with heat and sweat and satisfaction, "Well that was…you're a very bendable woman, Bones."

"I do yoga, but the instructor says I need to practice more." She chuckled into his chest.

"Stupid instructor." She was kissing his chest, her auburn hair tickling his throat and then she licked his chest and his breath caught. She giggled and swiped her tongue across his nipple, looking up at him from underneath her lashes. She propped her chin up on his chest and traced her fingers across his cheeks and ears, down his throat, and finally rested on his chest.

"Are you tired?" And just as he was about to tell her no, there was pounding on the door. They both sat up, Brennan in his lap. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Who the hell is pounding on your door? It's nearly midnight!" Brennan shook her head that she didn't know. And Booth helped lift her off his lap as he grabbed his drawers and tugged them up his legs as he went to investigate, wishing he had brought his gun. He tugged open the door and there stood a very curious artist.

"_You're _the guy I got stood up for?" Angela asked, sounding shocked, but looking smug.

Booth wanted to react, but couldn't. He was in shock, and very aware of his lack of pants, "Yes she's here. Go away. She'll explain later." He tried to gently push Angela out the door, but she wouldn't have it.

"I don't think so." Angela skirted around him. "I want an explanation from Brennan."

"Angela?" Bones said as she came padding into the living room, and Booth was struck again by how pretty she was and he blinked at the realization.

She had her dark blue comforter wrapped around her, but her shoulders were bare, and she looked windblown and breathless, her hair tousled, her cheeks flushed, and her lips were rosy and parted, and Booth thought, _I did that_, and wanted her again so much he took a step toward her.

"Good lord, what did you do to her, Booth?" Angela said, mouth agape.

"Something I plan to do again. Immediately. Stop staring." Booth said. "Go away."

"Ok, I'll go," but then she leveled her gaze on Brennan, "But I swear to God, you'd better be ready to spill the whole freakin' pot of beans by Monday, or I'll kick your skinny butt."

"No she will not be sharing. This is not happening. You did not see any of this, and if you tell anyone, _anyone_, I will shoot you. Now, _go away_." Booth shuffled her out the door and closed it behind her. He turned back to Brennan, "Well, so much for our whole 'keeping it under wraps' plan. It's going to be all over the lab by Monday."

"Oh well, it was inevitable. She's too nosy for her own good. Come back to bed, and I'll make it up to you." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and turned to head back down the hall. He lunged at her and she broke out into a run with a squeal. They laughed their way into the bedroom.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela stood outside the door of Brennan's apartment with her ear pressed to the painted wood. She smiled to herself as she heard their footsteps retreat into the bedroom, out of earshot. As she walked back down the hall toward her car, she pulled out her cell phone and pressed her second speed dial button and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hodgins? You'll never guess what I just saw. Now listen, you can't tell anybody…..


End file.
